Pein's Satisfaction
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Pein enjoys spending time with Kairi. But it's not what you think. Rated M for lemons


Kairi and Zetsu both took a break from training on a bench, watching the other groups fighting. Kairi dabbed her forehead with a towel and took a swig of water. It tasted funny, too funny. "Uh, Kairi, that's my fertilizer juice. **Spit that out, man!**"

Kairi spat out the liquid and wiped her mouth clean of any chemicals. Zetsu chuckled and took a swig of it, happily licking his lips of any of the juice that didn't make it to his throat. Kairi looked away in uneasy disgust. She took her clear water bottle and drank about half of it in one swig. Tobi, who had his shirt off and was panting heavily; beads of sweat glistening in his hair, stretched and waved in her direction. Kairi waved back and turned a light red. Zetsu's dark side chuckled, "**Someone has a little crush on the mental rehab guy!**" Kairi rolled her eyes and slapped him in the head. He rubbed the red mark on his face. Deidara sat down in the dust and ran his hands through his sweaty hair. Pein, the leader, got up from his bench and said, "I guess that's enough for today. Everyone meet in the kitchen."

He walked off toward the building with Konan only a step behind him. The group met in the kitchen and got fills on drinks and food. Hidan slammed the fridge door and whined, "Kakuzu, next time you go the store, get some, oh I don't know, FOOD!"

He bit into an apple, looked at it in disgust, and threw it into the trash. Kakuzu rolled his green eyes and drank the rest of the water he gripped so tightly in his hand. Pein looked at Kairi for a long moment, making her feel uncomfortable. "Let's all catch up on our rest and meet outside tomorrow for more training."

Itachi groaned and scratched the back of his neck, "I hate training. I can already kick anyone's butt in here anyway!" Kisame laid a hand on Itachi tense shoulder and shook his head. Kairi went to sleep right away, listening to Zetsu's soft snoring.

She was woken by the soft close of a door. Pein was in her room, looking in her closet. She got out of bed quietly and stood behind Pein, her hands on her hips. "May I help you, Senpai?" She whispered in an annoyed tone. Pein spun around, her slashed headband in his grip. "Uh, I lost some piercings somewhere. I can't find them."

Kairi looked at her orange-haired leader with disgust. "Well, I would bet two hundred dollars I don't have them." He chuckled, which made her freeze. She has never heard her leader laugh before. He studied her in her cloak, and she blushed a little. "Can you just go though? I need to catch up on my sleep."

Pein chuckled a little more and grabbed her arm. "Come with me, I need to see you in my office for a second."

She follows him, arm in a tight grip, to his dim-lighted office. He pushed her against the wall roughly and smirked at her scared expression. "Senpai, what are you doing?!"

He stopped her by sticking his tongue down her throat. Kairi looked, in total shock, at her leader as he carefully unbuttoned her cloak. Her heart-beat quickened to an amazing speed. He stopped making out with her and whispered, "Let's see what's under your clothes, shall we?"

He ripped off her shirt roughly, making her whine. He kissed her again and she felt the metal ball that was pierced in his tongue. He ended up laying her on his desk, taking off her pants as well. He tickled her chest and it made her gasp surprisingly. Pein was pretty good! Kairi closed her eyes as he slid in carefully. He pulled out and watched as Kairi arched her back and gritted her teeth. "You like that?" he whispered. She nodded and he dug in deep. He hit her sweet spot and she moaned deeply. Pein smiled and bounced quickly on top of her. "P-Pein! Oh my, Pein!" She hissed as he hit her spot again and again. Kairi felt like she would just pass out there. Pein smiled and moaned with her. He slowly pulled out of her and leaned so his nose rings hit her nose. "I would be best if no one knew about this. Let's make this our little secret."

Kairi looked up at him and nodded, not wanting to make Senpai mad. He got down and slid in again. Kairi arched her back and moaned as he found her sweet spot again and thrust as fast as he could go. "P-Pein, harder!"

He went harder and made Kairi groan softly. Pein happily did it harder and made Kairi scream softly and hiss. "I'm glad you like it. Hope you can walk tomorrow." Kairi chuckled and enjoyed the rest of the night with her leader.


End file.
